Mundial Saint Seiya
by smarty26
Summary: Los dioses han decidido que, ya que hay mundial en el mundo humano, y para celebrar la paz entre ellos, que cada dios organice un equipo de fútbol par participar en un torneo entre ellos.
1. El mundial

Shion era un hombre, quiero decir, lemuriano, muy paciente. Debía serlo, si quería dirigir a 88 jóvenes con armaduras y súper poderes al servicio de una deidad de su misma edad y con complejo de superioridad, y, sobre todo, mucho, mucho dinero. En su casi infinita inocencia creyó que, tras su vuelta del otro mundo tras la derrota de Hades, los chicos, al menos los caballeros dorados, serían algo más… maduros. Que gran decepción se llevo aquel día. Nada más volver, y aún desnudos, los chicos se fueron de fiesta por ahí, a la buena de Zeus, sin decirle nada y solo pasando por los templos para coger la ropa y el dinero e irse a Rodorio para volver al día siguiente con ojeras y en algunos casos, un aliento que denotaba la ingesta de alcohol en cantidades industriales. El único que se salvó de la quema fue Dohko, y por que Shion le agarro de los pelos y le obligó a quedarse con él.

-De verdad que son insufribles, no te haces una idea…- se quejó Shion, mientras gemía de cansancio, con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, y dándole vueltas con la cuchara a un té ya frío.

-Venga Shion, dales un poco de cancha, son jóvenes, es normal que hagan cosas de esas- le respondió Dohko, intentando animarle- Una cosa es hacer cosas de jóvenes y otra muy distinta es casi cargarse los templos de Virgo y de Leo por estar jugando "A ver quien le da más fuerte a la bola de cosmo"- dijo, mientras le miraba a los ojos directamente.

Dohko río nervioso- Bueno, eso es…- dijo, mientras intentaba buscar una escusa- O cuando decidieron que era buena idea gastar bromas telefónicas a media Europa, por los dioses, aquello nos costó una fortuna- se volvió a quejar el patriarca.

-Quédate con que, al menos, cuando tuvieron que cumplir cumplieron- le aconsejó el chino. Shion solo suspiró- Al menos eso, sí..- dijo, mientras bebía algo de la taza.

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando una doncella entró en l sala- Patriarca, la señorita Atenea le reclama- le dijo, mientras hacía una ligera reverencia. Shion solo cogió la taza y la depositó en un carrito que tenían al lado, mientras Dohko hacía lo mismo, y se marchaban. Tras cruzar varios pasillos, Dhoko se fue por un lado, y Shion por el otro, mientras pensaba para que podría requerirle la diosa. Tras un corto andar, llegó al cuarto. Tras dar un par de toques a la puerta, oyó como la diosa le permitía entrar, y eso hizo.

-¿Me llamó, Atenea?- preguntó, respetuoso. La joven diosa estaba de pié, en el balcón, mientras observaba las vistas, con las manos detrás suya- Si, tengo algo importante que decir- dijo.

-Ahora se está celebrando un mundial en el mundo humano, en Brasil, y por esa razón, Zeus nos mandó llamar a los dioses del Olimpo para comunicarnos que nosotros también celebraremos una copa de futbol- dijo la diosa, contenta. Shion tragó saliva- ¿Cómo?- dijo, asustado.¿Acaso oyó bien? ¿Una copa de futbol?- Sí Shion, mi padre ha decidido que la celebraremos a partir de ahora y cada año, para festejar que los dioses ya no volveremos a pelear entre nosotros.

Entonces Shion lo recordó. Los dioses hicieron un pacto para no volver a pelear entre ellos, pero jamás pensó que sucediera esto- ¿Y…cuando se celebrará?- ijo, mientras intentaba asimilar la noticia- La próxima semana, ¿no es genial?- dijo la joven, contenta. Shion palideció. Nadie de allí había jugado a futbol en su vida, solo unos pocos entrenaron jugando a ese deporte, y lo dejaron al cabo de muy poco tiempo- ¿T…tan poco…tiempo?- dijo, asustado- Sí, y como perdáis…- dijo la diosa, amenazante- Os dejo sin sueldo a todos, ¿está claro?- dijo, con los ojos rojos y un aura maligna alrededor.

Shion solo atinó a asentir como un poseso. Ella sonrió- Aquí tienes el reglamento, escrito por Zeus, para el torneo, como el número de jugadores, las faltas, y todas esas cosas- dijo la joven, dándole un librito- Hazlo bien, eh?- dijo ella, amenazante

- ¡Si señorita, prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo!- dijo, mientras retrocedía poco a poco, hasta llegar a la puerta. Tras salir de allí y sacar un pañuelo con el que quitarse el sudor frío de la frente, y aún pálido y con el pecho subiendo y bajando, llamó a los chicos por cosmo- Por los dioses, esperemos que esto salga bien…

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Diez minutos más tarde, las tres ordenes al completos estaban al frente del salón del Patriarca, todos perfectamente arreglados y con las armaduras puestas. De tras las cortinas, apareció Shion, con un chandal puesto, una gorra en la cabeza, el pelo recogido en una coleta, y un silbato colgando del cuello. Algunos tuvieron que aguantarse las ganas de reir a carcajadas por las ropas del Patriarca, pero fueron retenidos por sus compañeros. El pobre de Shion se dio cuenta de eso, y, tragándose su amor propio por tercera vez ese día (la segunda fue cuando se presentó en Rodorio a por el material de futbol) comenzó ha hablar.

-¡¿CÓMO?!- el grito fue general para todas las ordenes al enterarse de lo que pasaba- ¡Pero si la mayoría no sabe ni las reglas!- se quejó uno de bronce- ¡Sí!¿ Cómo vamos a jugar, si no?- preguntó una amazona de plata. Shion solo se pasó la mano por el puente de la nariz, intentando no enfadarse mucho- ¿Quién de aquí sabe como jugar al futbol, vamos a ver?- preguntó.

Solo Aldebaran levantó la mano, y, dudando un poco, Aioria- Vale, vosotras dos, conmigo, el resto poneros a calentar y prepararse para las pruebas que os he hecho- dijo, mientras los tres se iban a un rincón ha hablar.

-¿Qué pruebas ha preparado, Patriarca?- preguntó Aldebaran- Me he leído el manual que me dio Atenea, y a partir de él las he ido haciendo,- le respondió Shion- Mientras ellos calientan, los trabajadores del Santuario están preparando las instalaciones para poder hacer las pruebas en el coliseo- les dijo- Lo usaremos como estadio improvisado, le pintamos unas líneas y a correr, Atenea ha dicho que hay que ahorrar.- les dijo- Sí, ahorrar, mientras ella se pasa los días en el spa del santuario- dijo Aioria, por lo que se ganó una colleja de Shion- ¡Más respeto, niño!- le recriminó. El chico solo puso cara de niño castigado, pero no fue suficiente para aplacar a Shion- En fin, vamos para allá ha hacer las pruebas…-suspiró, cansado.

Tras dar la orden, el numeroso grupo se dirigió al coliseo, algunos refunfuñado, otro con algo de ilusión, y otros aún preguntando que era eso del futbol.

-Me preguntó que clase de pruebas nos tendrán preparadas…- murmuró Milo, algo ilusionado- Ni idea, pero no serán fáciles, estoy seguro- le respondió Camus- ¿Tu que piensas, arquero?- le preguntó al chico.

-Estoy como Camus, bicho – le respondió- Estoy seguro que esto es cosa del burro con alas- dijo Angelo, enfadado- Lo dudo, cangrejo, a ese no se le pueden ocurrir ideas como estas, su cerebro no da para tanto- le respondió Milo. Algunos rieron. Mientras, en otra parte, el aludido pegó un estornudo- Salud, Seiya- le dijo Shun, con algo de gracia.

Tras un corto andar, llegaron al sitio. El coliseo tenía el aspecto de siempre, solo que, además del equipamiento de siempre, como pesas y sacos de boxeo, tenían líneas dibujadas, simulando un campo de futbol ligeramente más pequeño que uno normal. Además, a ambos extremos, había una portería, unos banquillos, y varias bolsas con balones y equipamiento de futbol. Nada más llegar, Shion se colocó en el centro.

-Bien, a paritr de ahora, me llamareis mister, seré vuestro entrenador y os dirigiré en los entrenamientos y en los partidos, ¿vale?-dijo, mientras daba vueltas de lado a lado, con todos los presentes firmes y en línea recta- ¿Pero ya no hacia todas esas funciones antes, Patriarca?-le preguntó Shura- ¡Es mister ahora para vosotros!- les dijo. Todos pegaron un respingo.

-Y ahora, que empiece la selección…- dijo, sacando el bolígrafo y un cuaderno de notas.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Bien aquí el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic. Espero que os parezca interesante y, si queréis que lo continúe, decídmelo, y lo haré encantado. Como siempre , comentad, decid lo que os gusta y lo que no , y dada ideas si así lo creéis necesario. Me despido , feliz inicio de verano , y que la inspiración os acompañe.


	2. Primer entrenamiento

Mundial Saint Seiya

Capitulo 2

-Las reglas son sencillas- comenzó Shion, mientras abría el cuadernito que le entregó antes Atenea- Los equipos son de 11 jugadores, diez en el campo y uno en la portería, se puede usar cosmo, pero sin ataques, solo para lanzar el balón y mejorar las habilidades físicas- continuó.

-Vamos, como hasta ahora- comentó Shura. Shion le miró mal, haciendo que el español se achicara poco a poco- Pueden ser equipos mixtos- eso hizo que las amazonas gritaran vítores, pero pararon cuando Shion pegó un grito para que se callaran- El resto de reglas son como las del futbol moderno, y solo pueden jugar los mayores de 18 años- continuó, mientras miraba severo a los de bronce, para que no empezaran a quejarse.

-Ehhhhh, mister- dijo un inocente Mu. Shion se giró- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó-Eso de los 18 años excluye a casi todos los presentes- le respondió. Shion, extrañado, volvió a mirar las fichas de cada uno de los santos, viendo con horror que la gran mayoría no cumplía ese requisito. Los únicos eran los caballeros de oro, Marin, Shaina e Ikki. El resto eran demasiado jóvenes.

-Podemos hacer pasar a los de 17 por esa edad, ¿verdad?- sugirió Angelo. Shion negó- Que va, Hermes se asegurará que nadie haga trampas- dijo, intranquilo- En ese caso, supongo que tendremos que ser nosotros- dijo Afrodita. Shion asintió, apenado, mientras empezaba a escribir algo en el cuaderno.

- ¿Qué hace, mister?- le preguntó Shaka- El testamento…- le respondió, mientras seguía a lo suyo, provocando que más de uno acabara en el suelo, de la conmoción- ¡Pero mister, que poca confianza en nosotros!- se quejó Aioros.

Tras suspirar cansado, y como la regla de los 18 años les había dejado casi sin posibilidades, Shion decidió que todos los que cumplían ese requisito entraran al equipo oficial. Por lo tanto, en total eran 16 personas, más Shion, los que formaban el equipo oficial de Atenea. Claro que no faltaron las quejas por parte de algunos.

-¡No es justo en absoluto, he derrotado, e incluso golpeado en el caso de Hades, a varios dioses!, ¿y no me dejáis jugar en el equipo solo por tener 16 años?- los gritos del burro… quiero decir Seiya se escuchaban por todos lados. Shion ya estaba cansado de sus quejas. Sus amigos de bronce le intentaban parar para que no hiciera nada de lo que se arrepintiera.

-Vale Seiya, si tanto quieres participar, lo harás- dijo, ya exasperado, Shion- ¿De verdad?- dijeron todos a la vez. Shion solo desapareció tras la cortina, y tras un par de minutos, volvió con una bolsa- Preséntate junto al resto dentro de cinco minutos para los primeros entrenamientos- le dijo- ¡Y ahora fuera, que tengo trabajo!- grito, espantándolos a todos.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

A pesar del fuerte sol veraniego griego, ahí estaban todo los que iban a participar en ese campeonato, para algunos improvisado, de futbol. Todos estaban con camiseta corta, cada una distinta, ya que aún no tenían unas camisetas oficiales, unas calzonas cortas, y zapatillas de correr. Claro que entre tantas calzonas había una falda, que provocaba el pitorreo entre todos los que estaban allí, algunos aguantando la risa, y otros riéndose a carcajada limpia, para el bochorno de Seiya.

Efectivamente, iba a participar de las actividades futbolísticas, pero no como jugador, sino como animadora. Una muy mona, de no ser por su condición de varón.

-¡No tiene gracia!- gritaba, provocando las risas de todos, que ya no pudieron aguantar más, algunos ya por el suelo, haciendo que Seiya se pusiera aún más rojo de vergüenza y una pizca de rabia.

-¡Si que la tiene!- le respondieron todo, riendo con fuerza, pero pararon cuando vieron acercarse a Shion, seguido de Shiryu, Shun e Hyoga, quienes también aguantaron las risas por las pintas de Seiya.

-¡Bien, empecemos a entrenar! Ya que todos tiene una buena condición física, empezaremos con adaptarnos al balón- dijo, mientras sacaba varios balones y se los daba- Vamos a correr con ello, para que aprendáis a llevarlo con soltura- les ordenó.

En aquel momento Shion se dio cuenta de que, si llegaban al primer partido sabiendo como se controlaba el balón, sería un milagro. ¡Que inútiles! A los diez pasos, la gran mayoría había perdido el balón, bien por que le había dado con fuerza y se les había escapado, bien por que no sabían como moverlo sin que se les desviara.

-¡Mire mister, lo que hago!- el grito de Shura les llamó la atención. Tras darle un toque hacia arriba, el balón rebotó un par de veces en sus pies, pero enseguida se le fue hacia el lado. Shion resopló, aquello sería largo. Tras un par de minuto así, Shion decidió que era momento de, al menos intentar, hacer pases.

Para ello, coló a ocho a un lado los otros ocho al otro, les dio un balón a cada uno de la fila, y les indicó como hacerlo- Les dais así- les dijo, dándole un toque con el pie, flojo.- Esto es para cuando estáis cerca, lógicamente le daréis más fuerte cuando estéis más alejados- les dijo. Todos asintieron, y, con el silbido del silbato de Shion ,empezaron el ejercicio.

Lo que empezó como un sencillo ejercicio, derivó en una " a ver quien le pega más lejos", resultando en la perdida de varios balones y en un Shion bastante cabreado, mandando a kiki a por los balones perdidos. Como parecía que a los chicos les gustaba pegarle fuerte a los balones, decidió que iba a aprovechar eso.

-Vale, Aldebara, colócate en la portería, anda- le pidió, mientras le entregaba unos guantes para las manos Tras ponérselos, se colocó bajo los postes, con algo de miedo por lo que vendría- Ya que os gusta tanto pegarles patadas al balón- dijo, con cierto retintín, provocando la bajada de cabeza general- Vamos a ver como tiráis a puerta- les dijo, colocando un balón en el punto de penalti, mientras, con un ademán, le pedía a Aioria que se acercara.

-Venga, tira a puerta, pero apuna, eh?- le dijo. Aioria asintió, y, tras dar una pequeña carrerilla, chutó el balón con toda su fuerza, pero, en vez de ir a donde debía, es decir, bajo palos, se fue fuera- ¡¿Conoces el significado de la palabra apuntar, Aioria?!- le gritó. Este solo se pasó la mano por la nuca, riendo nervioso- Venga Aioros, a ver si a ti se te da mejor- Tras volver a colocar el balón en su sitio, Aioros se preparó, dio una corta carrerilla, y chutó. En esa ocasión, el balón fue donde debía ir, pero fue parado por Aldebarán.

-¡Buen tiro, Aioros!- le felicitó su hermano, aplaudiendo, junto a Aldebaran, que le levantó el pulgar.

-Vale, ponte en la portería, Mu- le pidió Shion. Aldebaran le dio los guantes al lemuriano, que miró con ojos de cordero a su maestro, pero este, inmisericorde, le mandó a la portería. Con algo de nerviosismo, se colocó allí.

Tras los chutes de varios de sus compañeros, quedó claro que Mu era un buen portero, pues paró todos los disparos, a pesar de las quejas de algunos, entre ellos Saga, que alegó que "estaba usando telekinesia" ,pero Shion respondió que no, que se había asegurado de ello. Como ya tenían portero, pasaron a la defensa.

-Ayudadme a colocar esto- pidió, con unos conos en las manos. Todos se hicieron los desentendidos- Gracias por nada- dijo, mientras se ponía a la labor, refunfuñando cual viejo que era… digo, cual persona mayor. Los colocó en línea recta, con varios metros entre los dos conos, y a unos veinte metros de la portería.

-A ver, Camus, Ikki, poneros entre la portería y los conos, a la mitad más o menos, y tú, Shaina, con l balón- dijo, dándole el esférico a la chica- Tienes que intentar evadirles y tirara a puerta, Mu intentará parar tu tiro, ¿vale?, mientras, colocaos otros cuatro en la otra portería, nos iremos relevando en el ejercicio- ordenó, tras lo cual, sonó el silbato, dando comienzo el ejercicio.

Shaina no demostró buenas dotes para el ataque, pero si para defender, pues cuando Saga, que se les acabó uniendo, le costó mucho pasar por donde ella, y acabó perdiendo el balón varias veces. Camus también demostró ser buen defensa cuando casi para a Ikki, que mostró una gran habilidad ofensiva durante el ejercicio. Saga también supo organizar muy bien el equipo, diciéndoles por donde pasar y por donde no, demostrando dotes de mando.

Por el otro lado, los hermanos de Leo y Sagitario se portaron como grandes delanteros, macando en la portería que duramente defendía Marin, la cual se sentía más cómoda en el centro, dando instrucciones. Milo, Angelo y Afrodita gustaban de ir por las bandas, y Aldebaran brillaba en la defensa como él solo, nadie pasaba sin que él le dejara. En cuanto a Dhoko, prácticamente podía estar en cualquier posición, al igual que Kanon. En cuanto a Shaka, a pesar de mantener constantemente los ojos cerrados, con ayuda del cosmo era capaz de dar buenos pases y ser, en general, el que abría el juego para que el resto se moviera. Shura contaba con un juego de pies bueno, con lo cual se quedaba en la defensa

Mientras los seleccionados entrenaban, Seiya les animaba… algo, pues no lo hacía con muchas ganas-Venga, vamos, a ganar, venga vamos, a ganar…- decía, sin demasiadas ganas, moviendo los pompones que le dieron sin demasiadas ganas.

-¡Vaya animadora más malaaaaaaaa!- le gritó Angelo, tras fijarse en él. Seiya le miró con rabia- ¡Calla, tarado!- le respondió. Angelo frunció el ceño- ¿Cómo me llamaste, enano?- le amenazó, acercándose.

Sabiendo que aquello acabaría mal, Shion intervino veloz- Bueno, creo que por hoy está bien, os he ido viendo y he hecho anotaciones- dijo, contento, mostrando el cuaderno lleno de garabatos y una letra inteligible. Tras mandar a la cuadrilla a las duchas, Shion empezó a maquinar estrategias en su cabeza, mientras sonreía, complacido. Había que mejorar en técnica, pero al menos ya sabía por donde debía tirar cada uno de los chicos. Tras suspirar, volvió por el camino a los doce templos, dispuesto a empezar con los preparativos.

Justo antes de entrar al templo principal, le llamó la loca…es decir, Saori, su amada diosa.

-¿Sí, señorita?- preguntó, asomándose por al puerta- Shion, ¡esto es inadmisible!- gritó ella, enfadada. Shion pegó un bote- ¡El resto de dioses tienen unos estadios impresionantes, con gradas, césped del bueno, pintura, e incluso duchas con agua caliente, y nosotros un polvoriento coliseo!-gritó, enfadada. Shion solo resopló- Por ahora, es lo mejor que tenemos, señorita- le dijo el lemuriano. Saori se lo pensó detenidamente.

-¡Bueno, pues nos construiremos uno!- dijo, contenta, sacando el móvil. A Shion se le calló el alma al suelo- Pe…pe…pero señorita, ¿usted sabe…? –se quejaba Shion, pero ella ni caso-¿Constructora? Sí, quiero hacerles un encargo… sí, claro, lo que haga falta…. Un estadio de futbol con toda la equitación… no, no, sin presupuesto, gástense lo necesario, yo pago…. Para una semana… ¡no me importa que sea muy poco tiempo, vosotros lo construís y punto!... vale, empezaréis esta tarde… sí….muchas gracias-dijo ella, tras o cual, colgó. A medida que hablaba la joven diosa, a Shion se le iba notando cada vez más las canas, con cara cada vez más estresada.

-¡Los 1.000 millones mejor invertidos de mi vida, jijijiiji!- gritó ella, alegre. El grito de Shion se escuchó por todo el santuario, alertando a la gente, pero el mensaje vía cosmo del lemuriano poco después le tranquilizó.

-¡Eso es muchísimo dinero, señorita!- se quejó Shion, con las manos en la cabeza- Tranqui, traqui, Shion, velo como una inversión a futuro- le respondió ella. Shion se extrañó- ¿Cómo que inversión?

-¡Claro! El premio por ganar es todo un pastizal, además, como participaran los ejércitos de todos los dioses, podremos reírnos un rato, ¡son todo ventajas!- gritó ella, animada.

Shion solo imaginó la muy nefasta situación de una posible derrota, y un muy frío escalofrío le recorrió la espalda entera. Con lo tacaña que era su diosa, y ahora va y se gasta un dineral en un estadio, que a saber donde lo van a construir… solo tenía una cosa clara, que como aquello saliera bien, se merecía una estatua a mejor Patriarca/mister de la historia.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Bien aquí un nuevo capitulo ¿Qué os parece? ¿Os está gustando? Espero que si. Como siempre, comentad , decid que os gusta y que no , dad ideas si así lo creéis conveniente.. Para acabar , me despido , hasta la próxima , y que la inspiración os acompañe. Saint Seiya ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.


	3. Preparación y elección de competidores

Mundial Saint Seiya

Capitulo 3

Tras una tarde entera meditándolo, finalmente Shion logró dos cosas, ponerse de acuerdo consigo mismo con respecto al tema de los jugadores y de sus posicione, y lo más importante, logró entender el funcionamiento del grabador para que, siguiendo las ordenes de su señora y ama Saori pudiera ver los entrenamientos y ver las mejoras de los chicos. Ya solo faltaban unas pocas horas para que se decidieran los partidos que se iban a realizar, y eso traía a Shion por la calle de la amargura.

- Que los dioses me protejan…- dijo, mientras cogía una pulsera de color rojo, típica de los deportistas. Era hora de elegir al capitán del equipo, y no sabía a quien elegir. Como la última vez para elegir al nuevo patriarca, Shion acabó entre Aioros y Saga. Y esa ocasión no quería morir, por lo que decidió que sería Saga. Además, se había dado cuenta de que a Saga, aparte de gustarle mandar, era un estratega como él solo, cosa que se notó sobre todo en la batalla contra Hades, aunque su hermano tampoco se quedaba corto por haber engañado a Poseidón. Claro que también taba u viejo amigo Dhoko, con quien había

-Bueno, vamos a ello…- dijo, mientras convocaba al equipo vía cosmo. Una vez echo eso, se fue a la sala principal del templo principal para recibirles allí y poder hablar con ellos de varios asuntos, a parte de la elección del capitán.

Cinco minutos más tarde, los 15 integrantes del equipo, más Shion, ya estaban allí, listos para empezar- En primer lugar, mis felicitaciones, hace una semana erais un conjunto de inútiles que no sabía ni como darle al balón y que este fuera al lugar que vosotros queríais- empezó el lemuriano, provocando un golpe de tos general por sus palabras, pero él pasó de largo- A pesar de eso, habéis mejorado bastante, y creo que podremos dejar en buen lugar el nombre de este grupo- dijo, feliz. Fue entonces cuando Shura lazó el brazo. Shion, con un ademán, le concedió la palabra.

-Hablando de eso, mister, aún no tenemos nombre…- dijo, mientras le miraba. Shion sonrió de medio lado- Precisamente, ese es uno de los puntos a tratar hoy, Shura, esta tarde iré a inscribirnos en el torneo, y esta noche se elegirán por sorteos los primeros partidos- dijo, solemne. El grupo se miró entre ellos- Yo propongo " Los santos de Atenea"- dijo Milo, con una sonrisita. Shion apuntó el nombre en un papel

-¿Qué os parece "Atenienses F.C.?- propuso Aldebaran. Shion añadió la propuesta en el mismo papel. Uno a uno, los integrantes del equipo fueron dando posible nombres, y, tras hacer papelitos con ellos, los metieron en una bolsita negra. Fue una de las doncellas la que metió la mano en el saquito y sacó uno de los papales, el cual se lo entregó a Shion. Este le dio las gracias, y, tras abrirlo, leyó lo que tenía puesto- " Los santos del futbol"- leyó.

El grupo en general dio su consentimiento del nombre con pequeños comentarios como "mola, el nombre" o "no esta mal", por lo que Shion decidió aceptar la propuesta, ya que a él también le gustaba el nombre. Entonces, Shion pidió a otra de las chicas de por allí que trajeran el vestuario para el equipo. Tras cinco minutos, apareció Shun vestido con la equipación masculina, y June con la femenina. Ambas eran iguales, solo que la de los chicos era algo más grande. Las camisetas eran de color rojo, con el símbolo de Atenea, es decir, un búho, en la aprte del pecho bordado con un hilo de color oro, y las calzonas cortas de color azul. En la espalda tenían puesto el número de cada uno, y en la parte alta de la espalda, el nombre de cada jugador.

-Esta será vuestra equipación, chicos- dijo, orgulloso- Pero mister…- dijo Shaina- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó- ¿Esta no es la equitación de una selección humana?- preguntó ella. Shion negó- si os referís a la selección de "X" país, no, esta es diferente…- dijo, señalando la camisa- ¡La camiseta de esa selección no tiene esta linera recorriéndole el dorso!- dijo, mientras señalaba una línea de hebras de color azul recorrieron el dorso de la camiseta, provocando las poco disimuladas risas de algunos de los caballeros de oro.

-¡A callar!- ordenó, haciendo que todos se pusieran firmes- Bien, el siguiente punto a tratar será la elección del capitán…- dijo, provocando que varios miraran a Saga, quien solo hinchó el pecho, orgulloso, mientras sonreía con una muy amplia sonrisa- Teniendo en cuenta vuestro comportamiento en estos días, he tomado la decisión de que el capitán sea Dhoko- dijo, mientras le entregaba la cinta y el pecho de Saga se iba desinflando conforme palidecía más y más, provocando las risas de algunos de sus compañeros.

-¡Protesto!- se quejó Saga, alzando la mano- ¿Qué estomago se te ha roto ahora, Saga?- le preguntó Shion- ¡¿Por qué no soy yo el capitán?!- casi lloró, mientras se arrastraba hacia Shion, cogiéndole de las ropas. Mientras Saga hacía ese lamentable espectáculo, Shion siguió comentándoles cosas al equipo, como posibles estrategias y recordando en general las reglas de los partidos. Además, dio a conocer la alineación oficial.

-Mu en la portería, de defensas, Camus, Shaina , Aldebaran y Milo, en el centro, Marin y Dhoko, a los lados del campo, Angelo y Afrodita, y en el taque, Aioria e Ikki. Aioros, Kanon, Saka, Saga y Shura en el banquillo, por si hay alguno que se cansa o se lesiona- dijo, mostrándoles un pizarrón con los nombres de cada uno, mientras el equipo iba mirando, curioso. Una vez echo eso, y tras despegarse a Saga, Shion se sentó en el sillón, exhausto, mientras resoplaba.

-Esto es pero que cuando estamos en guerra….- se quejo, mientras se hundía un poco más. Justo en ese momento, se escuchó como se rompía algo en el pasillo, y un fuerte grito de una de las doncellas hizo que Shion se levantara del sillón, mientras se preparaba para lo que viniera.

-¡Ya te dije que fue una equivocación!-gritó una voz, pero rápidamente fue acallada por otra- ¡No me importa, pervertido!-tras lo cual, se escuchó un fuerte golpe, seguido de una queja, y una doncella echando humo y roja como un tomate saliendo de un pasillo, seguido de un chico también colorado, con un papel en la mano, casco alado y sandalias también aladas, vestido con una toga.

-¿Hermes?- preguntó Shion, mientras se acercaba- El mismo- dijo, mientras se recolocaba el casco, y miraba con algo de rabia a la chica, que solo se fue por otro pasillo- Disculpe a Penélope, Hermes, es una mujer muy…- se disculpó el patriarca/mister- No pasa nada, pero que no se vuelva a repetir- pidió el dios, dándole un papel- Son 5,50 dracmas- dijo, alargando la mano. Tras resoplar, Shion le dio las monedas, tras lo cual, el dios se marchó de allí. Tras abrir el papiro, Shion leyó su contenido- Vale, tengo que presentarme en el Partenón hoy a las 22:00 para lo del campeonato- dijo, mientras guardaba la carta, y se metía por los pasillos.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

A esa hora, el Partenón estaba lleno, todos habían sido invitados a la gran celebración, donde se decidirían los partidos, y por tanto, nadie se lo quería perder. Estaban todos, desde los dioses, vestidos de gala, hasta sus guerreros, y los que iban a participar como jugadores en los partidos, por supuesto, todos ellos vestidos con sus mejores galas, ellos con traje y corbata, y ellas con vestidos desde el blanco hasta el negro, pasando por toda la gama. Tras sentarse en las butacas, Hermes se situó en el escenario, con micrófono en la mano.

-Bienvenidos damas y caballeros a esta conmemoración e inicio del primer torneo de futbol entre los dioses del Olimpo, conocido también como "Copa Olimpo"- empezó, mientras el público aplaudía- Aquí tengo unas cajas- siguió, mientras las mostraba y posaba la mano encima de una de ellas- En las cuales están metidos seis de los doce equipos que van a participar en el torneo, estando los otros seis nombres en la otra caja. Iré sacando un papel de una caja y otro papel de la otra, y esos serán los emparejamientos- dijo, alegre- Pero como en vez de 16 son 12 equipos…- dijo, con una sonrisa tonta, mientras algunos carraspeaban y otros tosían, todos ellos dioses- lo haremos así- dijo, sacando una pizarra.

-Se harán cuatro grupos, A, B, C y D. En cada uno, habrá tres equipos, y se harán partidos entre ellos, en total, tres. Aquel equipo que quede ultimo en su grupo, será eliminado, y, los 8 restantes, jugaran la copa normal- siguió- Una vez explicado esto, que empiece la elección, de la mano de la diosa Persefone- dijo, aplaudiendo, seguido del resto. La diosa avanzó contenta, mientras saludaba a todos y le mandaba un beso a su marido, que solo se sonrojó, provocando que ellas se enterneciera y ellos se burlaran de él.

-Cuando gustes- dijo Hermes, dándole una de las cajas. Ella metió la mano, y sacó un papel, que se los mostró a Hermes- El equipo, "Los ángeles de Zeus" estará en el grupo A- proclamó, mientras mostraba el papel para que no hubiera duda. El proceso se repitió para todos los equipos, quedando de la siguiente forma: En el grupo A, junto al equipo mencionado, estaban "Los mensajeros" de Hermes y "Los forjadores" de Hefesto. En el grupo B, estaban " Los santos del futbol" de Atenea, "Los solares" de Apolo y "Las bellas" de Afrodita. En el grupo C, "Los espectros" de Hades jugarían contra "Las damas" de Hera y "Las guerreras" de Artemisa. Finalmente, en el grupo D, "Los marinas" de Poseidón buscarían plaza junto a "Los taberneros" de Baco y "Las ninfas" de Demeter.

Shion parecía contento- Creo que nos ha tocado un buen grupo, no están ninguno de los grandes- comentó, viendo, ya junto a su diosa y al resto de los 88 santos de la diosa, el panel- Aún no sabemos como son, Shion, más nos vale prepararnos- le advirtió Dhoko. Shion asintió- Nuestro primer partido será en tres días contra el equipo de Afrodita, después nos tocará contra Apolo, esperemos ganar ambos partidos y así poder pasar sin problemas a la siguiente fase- dijo Shion.

-A pesar de eso, si perdemos un partido, pero ganamos el otro, podremos seguir en la competición, por que son 3 puntos párale que gana, 2 puntos si empatamos, y 1 si perdemos- señaló Aioros- Puede, pero nunca debemos bajar la guardia, debemos darlo todo y no esperarla divina providencia- dijo- _Y menos con la diosa que tenemos_- pensaron para sí la gran mayoría, excepto el burro… digo seiya, que pensaba que, en caso de derrota, ella les ayudaría

Tras un par de horas de charla entre ellos tras la decisión de los partidos y de sus fechas, cada grupo volvió a su respectivo lugar, a la espera del ansiado día del partido, dispuestos a dejarse la garganta los aficionados de cada equipo, y a marcar goles los propios jugadores.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Bien aquí un nuevo capitulo ¿Qué os parece? ¿Os está gustando? Espero que si. Como siempre, comentad , decid que os gusta y que no , dad ideas si así lo creéis conveniente.. Para acabar , me despido , hasta la próxima , y que la inspiración os acompañe. Saint Seiya ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.


	4. Primer partido y liada

Mundial Saint Seiya

Capitulo 4

Shion, para no variar, estaba aquella mañana intranquilo. Mañana se tendrían que enfrentar contra "Las Bellas" de Afrodita. No se preocupaba por si eran buenas o malas jugando, realmente nadie sabía eso sobre el contrario, así que se preocuparía por eso más adelante. No, lo que le preocupaba era precisamente su nombre, "Las Bellas". No era ninguna novedad que las guerreras de Afrodita eran todas muy hermosas, pues la gran mayoría eran top models, y conociendo a los caballeros de oro como les conocía, sobre todo a Milo, se temía que se preocuparían más por ligar con ellas que en jugar al futbol, y teniendo en cuenta que su vida dependía de la victoria o derrota del equipo, su preocupación tenía un buen motivo.

-¿Pero como haré para que los chicos se centren…?-se preguntó. Mientras buscaba una solución, cayó en la cuenta de que en el equipo estaban Shaina y Marin, las parejas de Milo y Aioria respectivamente, por mucho que los cuatro se negaran a afirmarlo delante de él.

Además, ambas eran mujeres de armas tomar, ya que tuvieron que ocuparse de todo durante los oscuros años del reinado del mal de Saga, quien estaba demasiado ocupado todo el día encerrado en el baño del templo Patriarcal, y haciendo los dioses saben qué. Por eso, tomó la decisión- Serán ellas las que, en el campo, controlen que los chicos se centren- dijo él, convencido.

Tras llamar a ambas chicas, y una vez en su presencia, les explicó su plan- Osea, que tendremos que hacer otra vez de niñeras- le dijo Shaina. Shion rodó los ojos- Más o menos sí- respondió.

-¿Tendremos algún beneficio?- le preguntó Shaina. Shion entrecerró los ojos. Sabía que la chica tenía unos dotes increíbles para convencer a los demás de hacer su trabajo, y en más de una ocasión tuvo que intervenir para evitar males mayores por culpa de la peliverde. Además, también era muy conocida su gran habilidad de negociar, por eso, Shion tenía una carta bajo la mano.

- Tomad esto- dijo, dandoles unos papeles. Shaina y Marin leyeron todo detenidamente, analizando punto a punto con Shion. Aquello duró cerca de una hora, hasta que Shaina estuvo de acuerdo con los términos- Ha sido un placer negociar con usted, Mister- dijo ella, divertida. Shion rodó los ojos, enfadado- Sí, sí, claro, lo que tu digas- murmuró, mientras las despedía.

Una vez asegurado que los chicos estuvieran atentos a lo que hacían durante el partido gracias a "la sincera y sin pedir nada a cambio" ayuda de las amazonas, era hora de descansar para el partido del día siguiente, por lo que decidió pasarse templo por templo para cerciorarse de que los chicos no hacían nada raro:

En Piscis, Afrodita estaba viendo una telenovela romántica, llorando a moco tendido, y con una caja de pañuelos al lado, y gritando cosas como "!No te vayas con Ángel Luis, Tatiana Carolina!", y cosas de esas. En Acuario, Camus estaba leyendo uno de sus amados libros con una taza de café en la mano, en Capricornio, Shura limpiando animadamente su colección de espadas, usando para ello un trapito y un antioxidante. En Sagitario, su guardián estaba practicando con l arco de tiro, usando de diana una manzana. En Escorpio, Milo estaba tumbado en el sofá jugando con una videoconsola junto a Aioria y a Aldebaran. En Libra, Dhoko estaba usando, para la ira de Shion, uno de los escudos de Libra como plato para la ensalada.

Tras echarle la regañina oportuna y la colleja reglamentaria, Shion siguió bajando. En Virgo, Shaka estaba "meditando", pero tras hacer las comprobaciones pertinentes, Shion pudo ver la realidad, pero decidió dejarle tranquilo. Leo estaba vacío, y en Cáncer, Angelo estaba quitando un poco el polvo del suelo. En Géminis, los gemelos veían un partido de futbol en la tele, y, tras ver las notas que estuvieron haciendo, siguó. Tauro estaba vacio, y en Aries, Mu estaba enseñando a Kiki las constelaciones con uno de sus vijos mapas.

Tras comprobar que todo estaba en orden, decidió volverse, no sin antes recordarles a cada uno lo que debían hacer, y recordarles que fueran a la cama pronto. Pero antes de eso, le pidió a Kiki una cosa.

-Kiki, tengo que pedirte algo- le dijo Shion- ¿Si?-preguntño el muchacho. Shion le mostró una bolsa de golosinas- Esta bolsa será tuya si me consigues información de las chicas de Afrodita, las futbolistas, me refiero- le dijo. Kiki asintió- Claro, ¿le traigo fotos?- preguntó, inocente. Shion se puso ligeramente rojo- Si, y ahora, tira pa'llá- le ordenó.

El niño asintió alegre, y, corriendo, fue bajando las escaleras hasta perderse de vista. Mu estaba inquieto.

-¿Estará bien, maestro?- le preguntó. Shion asintió- Desde luego, no le enviaría de no ser así- le dijo, mientras le pasaba la mano por la cabeza. Mu solo frunció el ceño, pero se dejo hacer- Venga, reconoce que aún te gusta-le dijo, con una sonrisa burlona. Mu no pudo retener un pequeño gemidito seguido del típico sonido de los carneros- ¡Jajajjajaja!- rió Shion. M estaba rojo- ¡No tiene gracia!- se quejó, mientras se daba la vuelta. Shion estuvo riendo un rato más, hasta parar, mientras se secaba algunas de las lagrimas que le caían.

Una vez pasada la tarde, y tras arreglar los diversos papeles del santuario, Shion había acabado. En ese momento, uno de los muchos guardias le hizo saber que Kiki había vuelto. Tras darle las gracias, le dio al chico permiso para pasar.

-¿Y bien, que has descubierto?- le preguntó Shion, mientras preparaba la bolsa con las golosinas. Al no recibir respuestas, Shion alzó la mirada. Se horrorizó al ver al pequeño con la cara llena de marcas de pintalabios, con cara de tonto y rojo completamente, y un papel en la mano. Shion la leyó, indignado.

-¡¿Pero esto que ehhhhhhhh!?- gritó indignado (con la voz de Mauricio, personaje de Aida)- Se van a enterar esas pijas de lo que vale un peine, y encima escriben con faltas, es que…- dijo, enfadado- Me hierve la sangre solo de verlo- dijo, enfadado.

-Ya nos vengaremos en el campo de futbol, sí…- dijo, mientras paseaba dando zancadas por la sala.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Al día siguiente, el equipo esta ya preparado en el campo de juego. Estaban en el estadio de futbol del Santuario de Atenea. Shion debía reconocer que la obra había quedado bien, parecía un estadio real, con gradas amplias, campo de césped DEL BUENO, con su propio sistema de riego… al ver eso, el Patriarca/mister prefería no ver lo que había costado. Ellos estaban en su lado, mientras que las chicas de Afrodita estaban todas ellas sentadas. Algunos pensaban que estaban discutiendo entre ellas la estrategia a seguir, pero un rápido vistazo daba a entender que cada una iba a lo suyo: una estaba leyendo una revista de moda, otra hablando por el móvil, otra arreglándose y poniéndose maquillaje…

-Parecen divas, más que otra cosa…-comentó Aldebaran. Shion le dio la razón- Es que son divas, todas ellas son modelos de pasarela, no creo que tengan una condición muy allá- dijo, seguro de si mismo.

Efectivamente, tras varios minutos, y ya con las gradas llenas de gente de todos los equipos que participaban, así como espectadores normales, abarrotaban las gradas. Todos pudieron presenciar como jugaban ellas:

No corrían, se limitaban a andar por el campo, y ni peleaban el balón, simplemente se lo dejaban quitar- Que raro ¿no os parece?- les dijo Ikki a Dohko. Este asintió- En fin, nosotros vamos a aprovechar- dijo, mientras seguía avanzando. Pese a que se les interpusieron varias, no tuvieron problemas en pasarlas, pues apenas oponían resistencia, y , tras acercarse a portería, Ikki chutó. La portera del equipo ni se molestó, simplemente esquivó el balón por los pelos, marcando así el primer gol.

-¡GOOOOOOOOOL!- gritó toda la grada. Generalmente ellos celebrarían el tanto marcado, pero ante la actitud de esas chicas pues…. No daba ganas.

-¿Qué os pasa, estáis aleladas, o que?- les preguntó un muy burlón Milo. La respuesta no se hizo esperar-¡NO ESTAMOS ALELADAS!-gritaron todas, enfadadas. Eso provocó que los chicos se asustaran, y mucho.

Entonces, y sin previo aviso, todo el equipo de Afrodita, sin contr la portera, se lanzó al campo contrario. Al verse en esa situación, Dohko le propinó una colleja a Milo por idiota y otra por bocazas, y organizó la defensa para que no pasaran. Mientras, en el banquillo, Shion estaba echo una furia, lo último que debían hacer va Milo y lo hace… a veces pensaba que ese chico era idiota.

-¡A defender, a defender todo el mundo, venga!- gritó, mientras les indicaba con gestos lo que hacer. Estos obedecieron, mientras se lanzaban a por ellas.

A pesar de que no eran las mejores, le ponían ganas, y, a pesar de la férrea defensa que interponían Camus, Aldebaran y Milo, lograron pasar. La que llevaba el balón siguió avanzando.

-¡Pero paradla, que va a tirar!- gritó Shion , agarrándose de los pelos. Demasiado tarde, la chica ya tiró, ahora todo dependía de Mu. Ella tiró y….

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Bien aquí un nuevo capitulo ¿Qué os parece? ¿Os está gustando? Espero que si. Como siempre, comentad , decid que os gusta y que no , dad ideas si así lo creéis conveniente. Saint Seiya ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Os dejaré con la intriga de que pasa básicamente por que me mandan ya a la cama. No sé cuando volveré a actualizar este y los otros fic ya que me voy al pueblo allí no tengo Internet. De todas formas, más o menos para el 17 de julio tendré ya el portátil y, en principio, podré escribir. Hasta entonces, me despido, que paséis buen verano, un abrazo, y que la inspiración os acompañe.


	5. Camus salva el día

Mundial Saint Seiya

Capitulo 4

-¡Pero paradla, que va a tirar!- gritó Shion , agarrándose de los pelos. Demasiado tarde, la chica ya tiró, ahora todo dependía de Mu. Ella tiró y, a medida que el balón avanzaba, el tiempo pasaba más despacio para todos, mientras observaban con las gónadas de corbata como Mu se lanzaba a por el balón.

-¡PARADOOOOOOOOOOOON DEL CARNERO DORADOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó el comentarista, mientras todos los presentes soltaban el aliento, aliviados.

-¡Venga, ahora todos juntos, venga!"- gritó Mu, lanzándole el balón a Alde, quien empezó a correr.

Tras esa gran parada, Shion dejó de notar la muy escalofriante mirada de la loca… digo de su muy eminente diosa en el cogote, lo cual le aliviaba. Quitandose esas ideas macabras de la cabeza, Shion siguió observando el partido.

-¡Ikki, no te desconcentres, ostras!- le reprendió, mientras se empezaba a estresar, de nuevo, cunado vio que el chico perdía el balón. Claro que lo que Shio no vio fue que la contrincante de Ikki había usado sus "dotes femeninas" para persuadir al muchacho para darle el balón, pues el chico se quedó embobado, cual estatua, mientras la chica se iba, sonriendo, y dándole las gracias.

-¡¿Pero que le pasa al idiota!?- gritó Ángelo, enfadado.

Milo, que estaba a su lado, señalaba al chico, sonriendo con lujuria. Ángelo miró a donde señalaba su compañero, tras lo cual, se puso ligeramente rojo- ¡Pero serás pervertido, capullo!- le espetó.

Ángelo pensaba que estarían haciendo algo raro, pero no, solo usaban sus encantos, el pobre cangrejo se emocionó pensando que estarían enseñando carne, pero no.

-¡Pero mira lo buen…!Milo iba a decir algo, pero un cogotazo fuerte de Shaina se lo impidió- ¡Como sigas, te quedas sin tu "premio", Milo"- le dijo. Milo sollozó- ¡No, no me dejes sin mis galletitas de nata, eres mala!- sollozó.

Mientras sus compañeros dejaban que la "parejita" se reconciliara, Aioros organizó el equipo, colocó a Aldebarán junto a Camus a defender atrás, y, con él, a su hermano, a Dohcko, e Ikki, el resto del equipo, entre la defensa y medio campo.

-¡Venga, chicos, centraos, por vuestras madres!- gritaba Shion, exasperado, mientras sus chicos peleaban con ellas por el balón. Las Bellas de la diosa de la belleza, a pesar de ser todas unas divas, jugaban realmente bien, no por nada eran sus guerreras de élite.

-¡Chicaaaas!- les gritó Afrodita, desde el banquillo, dando saltitos- ¡Si ganáis, os llevaré al campamento de ligoteo de Ares, así que ya sabéis!- es gritó. Todas ellas pegaron un grititio emocionadas, provocando que los chicos se tuvieron que tapar los oídos.

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, las chicas de Afrodita ya estaban casi encima de ellos, pasando a su lado, saltando y riendo- ¡¿Esto es una maldita broma, o qué?!- se quejó Aioria, enfadado.

-No te enfades, no vale la pena- le dijo Dohko, dándole una palmada en el hombro- ¡Es que parece que se lo toman en serio, capitán!- le respondió.

-Mira…- le dijo- En mis tiempos…- empezó el mayor, provocando que Aioria desconectara. Cuando Dohko decía eso, empezaba a comportarse como el viejo que era y contar sus batallitas. Incluso le compraron una barba postiza para que se la pusiera cuando hiciera eso, y, desde entonces, cumplió con la promesa de ponérsela. Desde aquel momento, se podía ver al viejo maestro con la barba postiza hablando con Aioria, quien estaba asintiendo mecánicamente, sin enterarse de nada- ¿Entendiste, muchacho?- le preguntó. Aioria solo asintió, sin saber muy bien que le dijo.

Una vez dado "el discurso motivador" conveniente, el viejo maestro se puso a maquinar. Sabía de cada uno de los gustos y formas de ser de los chicos, y, sabiendo eso, decidió: Camus era un Frisi que no ha tenido contacto femenino en su vida, y todos piensan que ni siquiera sabe lo que es… bueno…eso. Alde era un bonachón más bueno que el pan recién echo, los hermanos sagitario-leo eran impulsivos y atolondrados, pero majetes . Shaka se quedaba dormido en cuanto te despistas, por mucho que diga que medita, Ángelo un sádico, pero que colecciona ositos de peluche en secreto, Milo un pervertido con el ordenador lleno de chicas desnudas, los gemelos eran un par de locos de la ley, se sabían las leyes completamente, mejor que el propio Shion. Y por eso…

-¡Camus, a la delantera, el resto, detrás suya excepto Marin, que ira a su lado, si le quitan el balón, se lo devolvéis enseguida, pero el que va delante es él, comprendido?!- gritó.

El equipo entero, junto a Shion, le miró con cara de que estaba loco, pero el solo sonrió- ¡Confiad en mi, venga, vamos!. les gritó. Tras reaccionar, hicieron lo que les dijeron.

Una vez que le quitaron el balón, tras dejar a varios de los chicos en el mismo estado que Ikki hacía unos momentos, por eso, fue Shaina quien robó el balón. Tras pasarle el balón al maestro de los hielos, empezó a correr, pero parecía dudar- ¿Qué te pasa, Camus?- le preguntó Marin. Este bajo ligeramente la cabeza.

-El equipo depende de mi para esto, la verdad, no sé si podré hacerlo…- dijo, con duda. Marin le dio un pescozón- ¡Si pudiste mantener la postura cuando casi me congelas a Aioria en la guerra contra Hades, podrás hacer esto!- dijo, con pasión. Camus aún dudaba- Pero… si perdemos…- dijo, pero Marin le volvió a pegar- ¡No importa si perdemos o no! - eso no se lo creyó ni ella- ¡Debemos darlo todo para ganar y hacer sentir orgullo a nuestra diosa!- dijo, señalándola. Esta hinchó el pecho, orgullosa- Además…- dijo, por lo bajo- Si perdemos, nos quita el agua caliente de las duchas, y, bueno…- dijo, sonrojada- Si eso pasa, tendríamos que usar las duchas con los chicos, y….- dijo, mirando a otro lado.

-¡A PERDER SE HA DICHO!- gritaron varios de los chicos, ganadose una mirada asesina de sus compañeras, de Shion y del resto del equipo.

-¡Venga, Camus, contamos contigo!- gritó Shun, junto a Hyoga- ¡Camus, no la líes, mete ese balón en la portería!- le gritó Seiya.

Motivado por los gritos de animo, Camus corrió como una exhalación por el campo, gritando como un loco, seguido un poco por detrás por sus compañeros, quienes empezaban a creer que estaba demasiado motivado. Una vez que estaban cerca, Camus se vino más arriba aún, y pegó un patadón al balón, pegando un gritazo.

-¡VAMOOOOOOOOS!- gritó. Claro que por el exceso de motivación, no vio a donde tiraba, y, bueno… fue fuera completamente, es más, la portera ni se movió- ¡Pero tío, apunta, no nos vale que le pegues patadones sin mirar, bruto!- le gritó Shion. Camus solo se pasó la mano por la nuca, riendo como un tonto.

-Mucho libro, mucho libro, pero….- dijo Ikki, negando. Entonces, Camus tuvo una idea genial una "iluminación", como diría Shaka- ¡Tengo una idea!- dijo, sacando una escuadra, un cartabón, un compás, lápiz, papel, goma de borrar y un transportador de ángulos del bolsillo.

-¿!Como te has metido todo eso en los pantalones, tío?!- le preguntó Aioros- No hagas preguntas cuyas respuestas no quieras conocer, Aioros- le respondió, mientras escribía y usaba las cosas que había sacado. Durante el proceso, sus compañeros le pidieron amablemente al arbitro que parara el juego, pero este, inmisericorde, dijo que "si quiere hacer eso, que se vaya a la escuela, aquí jugamos al futbol"

Claro que, usando su mente "privilegiada" según el franchute, pudo hacer los cálculos pertinentes con éxito, por lo que guardó las cosas en los bolsillo, mientras sonreía- Ya veréis, esta vez, el balón entra!- dijo, confiado. Sus compañeros dudaron.

-¿Seguro?- le espetó Milo. Este asintió- Solo tengo que tirar el balón a 5,33 metros de la portería, con una potencia de tiro del 56%, y usando la pierna derecha, eso claro si la portera está a 2,77 metros de mi, si está más cerca, tendría que…- Camus empezó a divagar sobre formulas matemáticas incomprensibles para sus compañeros, quienes solo oían números, x e yes por todos lados sin entender.

-¿La podrás meter si o no?- le espetó Kanon, desde el banquillo. Camus se hizo el interesante- Por supuesto, ¿acaso lo dudas?- dijo, con prepotencia- ¡Menos hablar y más actuar, toma!- le espetó Aioria, pasándole el balón.

Tras recibirlo, y haciendo lo que dijo el viejo maestro, Camus, junto a Marin, volvió a abalanzarse contra la portería rival, y, tras pegar otro fuerte grito, pero antes parándose a mirar por donde iba y a donde tenía que tirar, lanzó el balón.

-¡Venga, Camus, por tu madre!- gritó Shion, mientras saltaba en su sitio- ¡CAMUS TIRA A PUERTA YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY….GOOOOOOOOL, GOLAZO DEL MAGO DE LOS HIELOS, BRAVÍSIMO CAMUS!- gritó el comentarista.

Todos los Atenienses celebraron el gol con gritos y vítores, contentos y entusiasmados por el gol, sabiendo que así contaban con más ventaja sobre sus rivales. Shion estaba alegre, sabía qe al menos, ese partido ganarían, y eso le tranquilizaba- Podré ver la telenovela una semana más, ¡bien!- gritó, animado, Afrodita, el santo, junto al carnero viejo.

-¡Muy bie, Camus!- le felicitaron los chicos.

En ese preciso momento, el arbitro dio tres pitidos, finalizando así el partido. Eso hizo que los vítores fueran más fuertes, y que las chicas de Afrodita estuvieran lgo desanimadas.

-No pasa nada, chicas- les dijo Alde- Habéis jugado bastante bien, ¡muy bien!- les felicitó. Ellas se lo agradecieron, con un besito en la mejilla, provocando dos cosas: el sonrojo del brasileño, la envidia de sus compañeros.

-¡Muy bien chico, sois los mejores!- les felicitó Atenea- ¡Ya tenemos los resultados del otro partido, el de "Los ángeles de Zeus" contra "los mensajeros" de Hermes, ganó el equipo de Zeus por 1-2, estuvo igualado- les dijo.

-Mañana serán los otros partidos, y, dentro de tres día, nos enfrentaremos contra el equipo de Apolo, así que ya sabéis, a esforzarse, chicos- les animó la diosa.

El equipo entero asintió, orgulloso. Una vez dicho eso, y con la moral en alto, se despidieron de las jugadoras de Afrodita, y se metieron a los vestuarios, donde se ducharon y volvieron a su Santuario. Durante el trayecto, Dhoko observó que Shion manejaba varios billetes, mientras los contaba, contento.

-¿Dónde ganaste eso?- le preguntó. Shion sonrió- Las chicas de Afrodita me apostaron que lograban ligarse a uno de los chicos durante el parido, o, al menos, que uno se pusiera, ya sabes…- le dijo, sugerente- Me hago una idea…- comentó, asqueado- Además, esto es en venganza por tratar a mi pobre Kiki tan mal…- dijo, con algo de sollozo.

Eso último llegó a los oídos de Mu, quien, raudo, se puso en pié- ¿Qué le han hecho a Kiki, mister?-dijo, asustado. Shon solo le mostró una foto del chico, en el estado en el que se lo encontro- ¡¿No le habrían echo hacer cosas malas, verdad?!- gritó.

Shion negó- No, solo le besaron, pero los pintalabios que usaban en aquel momento tenían algo que le atontó, pero ya está bien- dijo, alegre. M solo resopló, contento de que no le hicieran nada indebido a su adorado alumno, provocando las risas de sus compañeros, pero este les acalló con una extinción estelar.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Bien aquí un nuevo capitulo ¿Qué os parece? ¿Os está gustando? Espero que si. Como siempre, comentad , decid que os gusta y que no , dad ideas si así lo creéis conveniente. Saint Seiya ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Con esto, me despido, que paséis buen verano, un abrazo, y que la inspiración os acompañe.


	6. Un cambio en el equipo

Mundial Saint Seiya

Capitulo 6

El siguiente partido sería contra "Los solares" del dios Apolo. Como en el partido anterior no habían tenido demasiados problemas, Shion se esperaba que, mal que bien, los chicos se pudieran defender durante el partido. También por suerte para su salud mental la diosa de la sabiduría, la cual de sabía tenía poco, estaba demasiado entretenida molestando a los aprendices de caballeros y no a los dorados, los cuales eran más importantes que nunca para él en aquellos momentos.

-¡Que buen día hace hoy, si señor!- la alegría de Shion era más que evidente en su semblante, el cual poco a poco iba volviendo a su color natural tras la mucha tensión acumulada en los últimos días. Feliz, se dirigió con su chandal, los papeles del equipo y su silbato al coliseo para entrenar con los chicos.

-Disculpe, patriarca…- una suave vocecilla hizo que Shion se parara, y se girara a ver quien le llamaba. Era una doncella- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó. La chica bajo la cabeza.

-Es… bueno….- la chica se iba poniendo un poco más roja cada vez que hablaba, o mejor dicho balbuceaba palabras, con las manos a la espalda.

-¿Te encuentras bien, niña?- le preguntó alarmado Shion, mientras la agarraba- ¡La señorita Atenea les espera, Patriarca!- gritó de repente, asustando a Shion.

-¡Ufff, pensaba que era algo grave, como una lesión o algo!- suspiró Shion. Pero en ese momento se quedó blanco. Que Atenea llamara era signo de algo malo, algo muy muy malo, sobretodo para Shion. A saber lo que le decía ahora…

-Que Zeus me proteja…- susurró, mientras rezaba mentalmente a la mitad del Olimpo y a la otra mitad también, justo antes de llamar a la puerta.

-¡Ya era hora de que llegaras, pedí la pizza hace más de media hora!- gritó la enfurecida deidad, abriendo la puerta de golpe. Para protegerse, Shion puso la carpeta entre ella y su cara, y enseguida, como previó, empezó a notar los golpes.

-¡Tranquila señorita Atenea, soy yo, Shion!-gritó, acongojado, mientras recibía como podía la lluvia de insultos. Cuando se tranquilizó, Atenea sonrió- ¡Ay, res tu Shion, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- preguntó- ¡Pero entra, no te quedes ahí parado, hombre!- le dijo.

Shion estaba algo confundido por su repentino cambio de humor, pero después recordó que era su diosa de la que estaba hablando y se tranquilizó- ¿Qué quería, señorita=?- le preguntó.

Atenea sonrió- Veras, he estado hablando con mi papá sobre este campeonato…- esas palabras le sonaron a gloria al bueno de Shion- _Por favor que se suspenda, por favor que se suspenda…_- aquel rezo llevaba más empeño que cualquier otro que Shion hubiera antes hecho en toda su vida.

-¿Y de que hablaron?-preguntó Shion- Pues como soy su hija favorita, papá ha permitido a Seia participar en los partidos, ¿no es genial?- dijo ella, contenta.

Shion dio un respingo- Peo Atenea, ya tengo decididas las alineaciones y…- las quejas de Shion cayeron en saco roto cuando Atenea decidió hacerse la desentendida, mirándose las uñas- ¡Además, ese inútil no sabe ni como darle una patada al balón y que vaya a donde debe ir!- gritó el viejo patriarca.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de su terrible error. Era bien sabido que Seiya era el predilectote la diosa, a pesar de que esta lo negara, el burro con alas era el favorito, por eso procuraban burlarse de él mientras la diosa no estuviera presente. Pero si te metías con Seiya, aunque fuera un poco, en presencia de Atenea… vete despidiendo de la vida, esa era una de las primeras lecciones que te daban en el santuario. No era como usar el cosmo, o que era el santuario, no…. Lo primero era que, si te metías con Seiya, no fuera con Atenea delante.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE DE SEIYA!?- gritó furibunda la diosa, con un aura maligna detrás de ella y con los ojos rojos de rabia-¡Que es un jugador excelente, eso que dije antes era jerga de futbolistas, bromas entre ellos, jejejeje…!- Shion rezó por que la diosa se creyera esa excusa.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó ella, curiosa, pasándosele todo el enfado de golpe- ¡Si señorita, ahora, si me disculpa, le daré las nuevas noticias al grupo!- dijo Shion, excusándose.

Tras despedirle de la sala, Shion se alejó a paso ligero de allí, con el corazón en un puño, muy malas pulgas, y con todo el buen rollo de antes en la basura. Durante el trayecto al camino de los templos se encontró a Dhoko.

-¡Buenos días, Shion!- le dijo, sonriente. Shion solo refunfuñó, cabreado- ¿Algo malo?- dijo Dhoko, reocupado. Shion volvió a refunfuñar, alicaído.

-¿¡No habrán matado a Luis Miguel Ángel de Figueroa Lorenzo De la Vega Santana, verdad?!- gritó Dhoko, asustado, pus era el actor principal de la telenovela a la que se había enganchado hacía un mes- ¡Peor aún, Dhoko!- le contestó Shion

-¿Puede haber algo peor que eso? Ohhh, por los dioses…!- sollozó Dhoko- ¡Sí, que nos obliguen a poner al poni con alas de delantero titular para todo el campeonato!- se quejó Shion.

Dhoko tragó saliva- ¿Quién dijo semejante burrada?- preguntó, lentamente, haciéndose a la idea de tal fatalidad- Atenea y Zeus, así que no podemos hacer nada, por desgracia…- dijo Shion, mientras haría el portón.

-¡Pero eso va en contra de las reglas, no puede participar, solo tiene 16 años!- le dijo Dhoko- Según parece no, si contamos los nueve meses del embarazo, hacen 17, más el tiempo que no estuvo en el santuario de Atenea, pues según se traspapelaron los papeles, hacen 18…- le explicó Shion. Dhoko estaba que no se lo creía, ¿Cómo fue posible tal cosa?

-¿Y como se lo diremos a los chicos? Preguntó Dhoko. Shion solo suspiró- Con paciencia, solo espero que hoy no estén muy de dar por saco…- gimió Shion, mientras bajaban las escaleras rumbo a Piscis. Durante la bajada, Shion fue acompañado por los caballeros de oro, todos ellos alegres y gastándose bromas entre ellos.

-¡Venga, Patriarca, alegre esa cara!- le dijo Milo, nada más verle, sonriendo-¡Hemos ganado el partido contra las atractivas chicas de Afrodita, yy ahora haremos lo mismo con el equipo de Aplo, ¿como se llamaba…?- decía Milo, pero Shion no le hacía ni caso, pues aún pensando como decírselo a los chicos. Y pero aún, como decírselo a Seiya…

Tras bajar las escaleras zodiacales, y cada vez más deprimido por el buen humor que denotaban sus chicos, se dirigieron a la zona de las amazonas para recoger a Shaina y a Marin y así poder empezar con el entrenamiento, pues desde allí llegaban más deprisa al coliseo donde tenían el campo. Mientras se dirigían allí, el innombrable apareció.

-¡Hombre, Seiya, a ti te quería yo ver…!- dijo Ángelo, con una sonrisilla- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo, algo asustado-¡Mira lo que te he comprado!- le respondió el cangrejo, sacando una bolsa de donde solo un buen italiano podría esconder una bolsa, y se la dio. Esta contenía un trajecito de animadora con bastante poca tela y unos pompones de color rosa, pintalabios, y algo de brillantina.

-¿Pero que…?- dijo el burro… digo Seiya, mirando lo que había dentro- ¿Ah, que no lo sabías? Zeus ordenó que las animadoras debían llevar estas ropas, ¿no te lo comentó Shion?- mientras el pobre Seiya les miraba con ojos lastimosos, los dorados reían a carcajada limpia, así como Shaina y Marin, quienes no podían imaginarse al santo vestido con esas pintas.

-¡Esto ya es demasiado, no es justooooo!- se quejaba Seiya, provocando más y más risas. Incluso Shion y Dhoko se reían, pero al recordar lo que iba a suceder, se callaron.

-¡Basta de risas y al campo a entrenar, venga, venga!- gritó Shion cual general. Tras cuadrarse como si de cadetes se trataran, el grupo se dirigió a los vestuarios. Cinco minutos más tarde, ya estaban todos vestidos apropiadamente, con el resto del grupo de santos de bronce amigos de Seiya con bolsas a los lados lleno de agua, bebido isotónicas y toallas para los chicos.

-¡Bien, empecemos con el entrenamiento de hoy!- gritó Shion, mientras el grupo formaba ante él- ¿Y Seiya?- preguntó Shion, al no verlo en ningún lado.

-Debe estar cambiándose y pintándose las uñas…- bromeó Milo- Pues para tu información, la crema que me dio Shaina viene genial para los puntos negros, ¿verdad?- dijo, orgulloso, Seiya. Venía vestido con unos leggins, os pompones en la mano, el pelo con coletas y la ropa que le dio Ángelo, y con maquillaje en la cara.

-¡Pero que mono vienes Seiya, si fueras tía te besaría!- rió Aioria, provocando las risas entre sus compañeros y ganándose un zape de Marin

-¡Chicos, chicos, aunque el burro se vista de seda, burro se queda!- les dijo Alde, haciendo que todos rieran y que Seiya, indignadísimo, empezara a gritarles de todo.

-¡BASTA YA!- gritó Shion, ya harto de la insubordinación de los chicos- Tened un poco más de respeto al delantero del equipo, ostras!- dijo, enfadado.

Al oír eso, todos se quedaron mudos- ¡Ay que hecho….!- se dijo a si mismo Shion. En principio, iba a decir antes una pequeña charla para que no se enfadaran demasiado, pero, como siempre, el subconsciente le traicionó y lo soltó sin siquiera endulzarlo un poco.

-¿Cómo dices?- murmuró Aioros- Atenea se reunió con Zeus, y, tras discutirlo, el dios dijo que Seiya podía participar, y Atenea decidió ponerlo como delantero- explicó Shion, lo más despacio posible para que las mentes de los chicos pudieran pillarlo bien. Por desgracia eso no fue suficiente, una enorme lluvia de quejas calló sobre el pobre Shion.

-¡Pero hacer eso sería como perder a posta!- se quejó Camus- ¡Yo no pienso pasarle el balón!- dijo Aioria- No se y si es buena ide…- comentó Mu.

Mientras, Seiya, saltaba y hacía volteretas por todo el campo, pues al fin podría demostrar su valía jugando al balónpie- ¡Viva, viva!-gritaba, mientras abrazaba y besaba a todos, incluso a los dorados, quienes le apartaban con asco para seguir quejándose ante Shion.

-¡BUENO, YA ESTÁ BIEN, A DAR 20 VUELTAS AL CAMPO, VENGA!- gritó Shion, rojo de enfado. Para no cabrear mas al mister/patriarca, l quipo se puso a trotar por el campo. En venganza, durante las vueltas, cada uno de los dorados le dio un callejón de los que suenan a Seiya, quien acabó con la nuca roja de los golpes que le dieron. Al quejarse por las agrsiones, simplemente respondieron que "es una tradición recibir así a los nuevos", cosa que no era cierta, pero que les apetecía hacer, y así actuaron.

-Si antes era difícil ganar, ahora lo será más…- se quejó Shion, viendoles darle collejas a Seiya, pero sin intervenir. En parte la culpa era suya… o eso se decía a si mismo el bueno de Shion.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Siento infinitamente la ausencia, es lo que tiene el verano, tiene todo el tiempo del mundo pero apenas tienes tiempo XDD. Ya se que el mundial ha terminado hace ya un tiempo, pero como dije, este fic no lo voy a dejar en la estacada, así que no os preocupéis, que aún le quedan muchas cosas por pasar al pobre Shion XDD

Bien aquí un nuevo capitulo ¿Qué os parece? ¿Os está gustando? Espero que si. Como siempre, comentad , decid que os gusta y que no , dad ideas si así lo creéis conveniente. Saint Seiya ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Con esto, me despido, que paséis buen verano, un abrazo, y que la inspiración os acompañe.


	7. Seiya, la nueva superestrella

Mundial Saint Seiya

Capitulo 7

A pesar de que a Shion no le hacía gracia hacerlo, tuvo que colocar a Seiya como delantero, a pesar de las muchas quejas de los dorados. Todos ellos, más o menos, estaban enfadados por la decisión de la deidad griega y la veían sobremanera injusta, claro que en su infinita sabiduría, el Patriarca les recordó quien era la diosa a la que protegían y cual era su carácter, y que su palabra para ellos era la ley, por poco que les gustase.

-Habrá que comprobar si al menos es bueno, ¿verdad?-dijo Milo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, aún algo enfadado.

Shion asintió- Si, será titular, pero eso no significa que vaya a tocar el balón…- comentó, provocando alguna que otra risilla y que Seiya le mirara mal.

Y así hicieron. Seiya se colocó en el centro del campo, con Camus, Shaina, Aldebaran y Shaka entre él y la portería, la cual estaba defendida por Mu. Después del pitido de Shion, el chico empezó a correr rápidamente a través del campo, pasando a sus compañeros sin demasiadas dificultadas, ante la asombrada mirada de sus compañeros, quienes no podían creer como alguien tan patoso podía ser tan bueno con el balón, incluso sus amigos estaban sorprendidos. Sabían que Seiya practicaba el deporte rey, e incluso le vieron jugar con los niños del orfanato, pero jamás creyeron que fuera tan bueno.

-¡De aquí no pasas!- gritó Camus, poniéndose ante él. En un rápido movimiento, Seiya pasó el balón entre los pies de Camus, quien solo pudo ver como el chico se iba hacia un lado, sin poder hacer nada.

Entonce, Seiya fue rodeado por un aura de color azul, mientras golpeaba el balón- ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!-gritó, haciendo que el balón se iluminaba por la energía desprendida, dándole más potencia.

Sabiendo que era imposible parar aquello con las manos sin la armadura, y como usarla estaba prohibido y sería un estorbo, decidió levantar su mejor defensa.

-¡Muro de cristal!- nada más gritarlo, un muro traslucido se levantó delante de Mu, quien, no sin esfuerzo, logró que el balón saliera desviado hacia un lado, tras lo cual, el muro desapareció. En ese momento se hizo el silencio. Todos los prestes estaban confundidos, normalmente se hubiera caído varias veces y hubiera empezado con sus discursitos moralizantes de salvar a la humanidad y eso, pero no, Seiya pasó sin demasiadas dificultades por todos y cada uno de ellos, y solo Mu, con su técnica defensiva, pudo pararle. En ese momento, los caballeros dorados tuvieron un deja vu sobre lo ocurrido en las doce casas, pero en esta ocasión, los que acabaron mordiendo el polvo ante la gran supremacía del contrario fueron ellos.

-¡Bravo, bravo!- gritó de repente Shun, aplaudiendo y saltando. Enseguida, se le unió Hyoga, aunque el caballero de bronce mostró menos su alegría por su amigo. Poco a poco, el resto del equipo le fue felicitando por su maestría, incluso Aioria, aunque lo dijo en voz baja y muy deprisa, por lo que apenas se le entendió. Fue Aioros quien tradujo las palabras de su hermano menor, quien se alejaba casi corriendo, mientras que Milo y Ángelo, a su lado, se reían de él.

-¡Seiya de Pegaso!- gritó d repente Shion-¡Desde ahora, serás el delantero estrella del equipo, así que, por tu madre, hazlo bien, ¿entendiste?- gritó Shion. Seiya solo se cuadró como si fuera un militar- ¡Señor, si señor!- respondió el joven con entusiasmo.

Tras eso, el entrenamiento continuó sin demasiados problemas. Lo único que Dhoko tuvo que ponerse a dirigir el entrenamiento pues Shion dijo que tenía que revisar algo. Eso de que Seiya usara uno de sus ataques para darle más fuerza al balón, como hizo Mu pero para pararlo, era una gran estrategia para llegar a ganar el campeonato. Lo que no sabía era si estaba permitido, por eso se llevó consigo a uno de los gemelos para ayudarle con eso.

-Dice que se puede usar el cosmo, pero sin atacar al contrario…- dijo Saga, tras leer la parte del reglamento donde habla de eso. Shion le miró e lado- También dice que se puede usar para controlar el balón e imprimirle más fuerza- siguió, mientras indicaba el sitio donde ponía eso. El viejo Patriarca/mister sonrió complacido- ¡Vaya, parece que la suerte nos acompaña!- celebró, contento.

-Seguramente los otros equipos también lo sepan y usen este tipo de trucos contra nosotros, debemos estar alerta, Patriarca- comentó Saga. Shion asintió- Tienes razón, debemos entrenar ese aspecto, pero no creo que haya problema, ya que Seiya lo hizo a la primera- siguió el lemuriano.

-También es verdad…- comentó Saga, con una sonrisilla.

Una vez hecho esto, ambos hombres volvieron al campo de entrenamiento, donde informó al resto sobre lo descubierto antes. Todos celebraron aquellas palabras, pues eso significaba tener más posibilidades de meter gol en los partidos.

-Al final el chico va a ser útil y todo…- comentó Aioria, mientras miraba de lado a Seiya, ya en las duchas, y habiendo acabo el entrenamiento.

-Venga hermanito, no te piques, ya veras como tu también podrás hacerlo- le dijo su hermano.

-A mi no es eso lo que me preocupa, sino que se venga arriba y la líe- comentó el de Leo.

-¿Cómo ese fatídico día que decidió fiarse de lo que le pusieron en la copa Milo y Ángelo?- dijo Dhoko

-Por ejemplo- murmuró Camus

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Aioros- no quieres saberlo, de verdad- le respondió Shaka.

-Seiya ya ha hecho muchas cosas raras, pero no creo que ya me sorprenda más- dijo Aioros. Ante eso sus compañeros solo rieron, haciendo que el de sagitario se preocupara sobremanera por el joven.

-¿Tan idiota puede llegar a ser?- preguntó- No te haces una idea- respondió Alde.

Tras las duchas, cada uno de los miembros del equipo fue a su respectiva casa, pues durante las competiciones de futbol Shion permitió que junto al caballero dorado correspondiente estuviera uno de los otros jugadores que no eran caballeros dorados. Eso significa que en Aires se quedaría Shaina, en Leo Ikki, Seiya en Sagitario y Marin en Piscis (1), más que nada para que no tuvieran que andar todo el trecho hasta el campo de entrenamiento y la sala donde hacían las reuniones, que no era otro lugar más que la sala del patriarca, y la zona donde tenían sus casas los mencionados quedaban algo lejos.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Tras una noche en su casa, Aioros comprendió las palabras de sus compañeros de orden. Seiya se dedicó a juntar cosas en la cocina, y para cuando Aioros se quiso dar cuenta, tenía un bocadillo de varios pisos de altura con tomate, queso, pepinillos, mahonesa, Ketchup, huevos fritos, tortilla, lechuga, un par de ajos y lo que parecía chocolate. El pegaso se comió aquella extraña mezcla con velocidad, pero, aunque le ofreció un trozo, el caballero de oro denegó la oferta, pues aquello tenía pinta de estar malo. Para rematar, Seiya decidió "bajarlo" con un traguito de cerveza, para después irse a la cama. El pobre caballero de oro casi le dio algo solo de pensarlo a la mañana siguiente, y se puso peor al verle repetir la misa hazaña por la mañana para desayunar.

-¡^Por el amor de los dioses Seiya!- le espetó- ¿Cómo puedes comer tanto?- le dijo. Seiya tragó lo que tenía en la boca y le sonrió- Es que me gusta desayunar fuerte antes de ir a entrenar, aunque hoy vayamos al partido de futbol contra el equipo de Apolo- le respondió.

Aioros suspiró. Casi se le había olvidado aquello, por lo que, con lo poco que quedada en su cocina, se improviso un bocadillo y un café caliente para despejarse. Tras ponerse la ropa deportiva, bajaron hasta Aries donde les esperaban sus compañeros de equipo, Shion, los caballeros de bronce y Atenea.

-¡Muy bien chicos, dentro de nada iremos hacia el estadio del Santuario a disputar el partido, jugamos en casa, así que no la fastidiéis, ¿entendido?- les dijo, con todos los jugadores puestos en fila, cuadrados al estilo militar. Todos ellos asintieron- Seiya…- dijo, serio, colocándose delante suya.

Este dio un respingo- Pongo mi confianza en ti, chico…no hagas de las tuyas, ¿entendiste?- le dijo, mientras le miraba a los ojos. Seiya asintió-¡Bien equipo, ahora, a jugar y a darlo todo, bien?- gritó Shion, mientras todos gritaban exaltados, y salían corriendo en dirección al estadio.

Tal era su motivación, que fueron corriendo directamente hacia allí en sprint, sin perder velocidad, y claro, recorrer más de 500metros a toda velocidad cansa hasta al más poderoso caballero dorado, y eso fue lo que pasó, haciendo que Shion les mirara enfadad, pues ya estaban cansados antes de pesar. Aun así, Shaka salvó la situación, dando una fuerte inspiración mientras se alzaba desde su posición medio inclinada hasta estar totalmente erguido, con una sonrisa altanera en su rostro.

-Tranquilo mister, estamos bien, solo bromeábamos- dijo, orgulloso. Todos sus compañeros estaban igual que él, con el pecho hinchado y las manos en las caderas, y con sendas sonrisas en sus labios. Una vez que Shun, que iba el último de sus acompañantes, entró al estadio, todo el equipo se derrumbó al suelo en un quejido general y con las bocas abiertas, jadeando.

-¿Quién tuvo…la…genial idea?-preguntó Saga- Ni idea… pero creo que… fue algo… general…- dijo Mu.

Tras usar su cosmo para recuperarse más deprisa, y algo más recuperados, entraron los vestuarios, donde Shion les explicó cual sería el plan de actuación durante el partido. El equipo estaría constituido por: Mu en la portería, de defensas, Camus, Alde, Marin y Shaka, en el centro del campo, Dhoko, Shaina e Ikki, y de delanteros estarían Seiya, Aioros y Saga. En el banquillo se quedaron Kanon, Afrodita y Angelo. Tras dar la alineación, Shion le dio instrucciones de usar los tiros con cosmo si la cosa se ponía fea, además de usar técnicas defensivas en caso de ser necesario. Una vez hecho eso, salieron al campo, donde les esperaban sus rivales.

Ante ellos, estaban los once integrantes del equipo, y, junto a ellos, el dios Apolo. Este tenía la indumentaria de un entrenador de futbol, con gorra y todo, y unos papeles en la mano. Sus jugadores eran todos morenos, con gafas de sol en algunos casos. Lo que más les sorprendió fue el hecho siguiente: con un silbido de Apolo, todos se quitaron las gafas uno tras otro, mientras empezaban un curioso baile y música de discoteca al fondo.

-¿Qué hacen?- se preguntó Dhoko- Creo que bailar…- comentó Shion.

Este, con la cabeza de lado, se les acerco para verles mejor. A pesar de que les tendió la mano para estrechársela, esto siguieron a lo suyo. Aquella actitud hizo que Shion se enfadara ligeramente, y, dándose la vuelta, volvió junto a sus chicos. En ese momento llegó el arbitro, y, mientras los jugadores se colocaban en su sitio, ambos capitanes, es decir, Dhoko y uno de aquellos tipos, se le acerco. Tras elegir posiciones, los ateniense estaban a la derecha y sus rivales a la izquierda. Con un pitido, el arbitro dio inicio al segundo partido, sacando Aioros.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Bien aquí un nuevo capitulo ¿Qué os parece? ¿Os está gustando? Espero que si. Como siempre, comentad , decid que os gusta y que no , dad ideas si así lo creéis conveniente. Saint Seiya ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Con esto, me despido, que paséis buen verano, un abrazo, y que la inspiración os acompañe.


End file.
